plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Phthonus "Envy"
Envy is an Overmind on Plagued. She was created March 4, 2013 and is the current Phthonus, or the Kakai of Envy. Personality Envy is, above all else, jealous and envious of everyone and everything. She hates and despises every single person for one thing or another, and will seethe inwardly on a regular basis about this envy she feels. Though all her envy is kept locked away inside and hidden from the world, for the most part. Her envy so great though, that she does not even have a proper name. Instead, her name is subject to change with the drop of a hat, or in her case, a body. She is always envious of others for having such pretty names and will kill, quite literally, to have that name...even if it is only for a few days. She does not like for others to see how much she envies them, because that gives them an upper hand, and that is something she is unwilling to give to anyone. She learned the hard way a long time ago what happens when you give another the upper hand on yourself and to date there is nobody that she could ever trust enough to let her guard down around again. However, just because she hates and envies everyone around her does not mean that she cannot be nice, sweet or even down right charming when the mood sets her. It is just easier to make friends with people when she is nice, and then, when the time is right, stab them in the back to take whatever it was she had wanted in the first place. She has no qualms about fucking over even the sweetest, kindest person on the planet, not if it means getting whatever she thinks she wants in that moment. Though, even when she gets that thing she craves, it is never enough. She will simply move on to the next “best” thing she can find and try to get that as well. The way she sees it, is that there is always going to be something out there that trumps what she has, or something that others have that are just like her's. It is this desire to have things that has turned her into quite the little pack-rat. She will constantly obtain random objects through either lying, cheating or stealing, and then she will store them away. It has proven to be fruitful for her, thus far, but at the same time, she tends to grow bored with the old in pursuit of the new. She is cunning, manipulative and sneaky and she takes pride in that fact. She is also one to strive to stand out, to make a show of how different she wishes to be from everyone else, just so she can hide how much she truly wishes to be like them. This is something that shows dramatically in her appearance and in how she can sometimes behave, which if anything, is sporadic at best. History Envy was a born Overmind, right from the get go. She was created by Satan as an Overmind of Envy and from the first day she set foot upon the Earth, she embraced it an never looked back. She never questioned it or fought against it as so many of her breathren chose to do with their sins. Instead, she simply accepted it and allowed it to become a very big part of who she was. In fact, it became the focal point of who she was. There was nothing that Envy would not do for the sake of getting that which she wanted, choosing to stab everyone who got close to her in the back for the sake of taking what they had. At first it was little things, such as shoes, clothes, jewelry and things of that nature. Petty things to most, but to Envy they were things that she just HAD to have. In her mind, it was life or death that she gain the objects, and most of the time, it ended in death for the other person. However, there came a time, near the second year of her life, that she found herself in desire for a necklace that was about the neck of a woman who lived in a very heavily guarded human encampment. At the time, it seemed like a good idea, and so she crept into the camp in the dead of night to try and gather her newest desire. Yet, this attempt would end badly for her, as she was soon found out and quickly put to death with a series of bullets to various portions of her body. Six months later, she found herself reborn upon the Earth, having been given a second chance by The Dark Lord, and vowing that she would never be that stupid again. No, this time she had promised that she would not envy after such petty things, or at least, not JUST those things. Instead, she began to set her sights higher and began to go after the ultimate reward to all things. Power. She wanted to have the power over all those around her. All the other Overminds, she wished to consume their power and put them beneath her in status. Something that she would quickly take to doing and find that she was rather good at. Time and time again, she managed to ensnare some idiot of her kind into submitting to her will, and if they refused, she would kill them. It never made any difference to her that they were supposed to be of her kind, her brothers or whatever they tried to call themselves. All that mattered, was that with their submission or their deaths, came another step toward her ultimate goal...full power. However, she would soon find herself the target of a group of Overminds who had caught on to what she was doing. They banded together and with their precious little Reavers, they set about plotting out a way to lure Envy to her death. Something that was not very hard, with how clueless she tended to be in pursuit of what she was seeking. Also, at the time, she had allowed herself to get close to one of the other Overminds' Reavers, and as a result, he was used against her as a way to draw her to her death. The feelings she had for him used against her. The first and only time in her existence she had been able to love another, to open up and truly feel okay with who she was, and he was used to murder her right there where she stood. To this day she can still remember the feeling that had come over her when she found out what was going on, when she saw him there. She can still remember the look in his eyes as he killed her, unable to fight back due to shock...the images burned into her mind and into her heart. A part of her knowing that he did not wish to, that he was ordered to do so, but another part of her wondering if perhaps he had not done so simply to be rid of her and a love that could never be. Eight months later, she found herself again being thrust onto the Earth and forced to pick up the pieces that remained of her life. Most of her things had been scattered or lost, but the ones that remained were quickly gathered and taken to her new house where she again began her collection. As for her heart and the love she had for that Reaver who's name she will not even bother to mention due to the sense of betrayal it breeds...she has locked that part of her heart away and tried desperately to forget it. The result being an overwhelming hatred for those who are happy and in love. Her envy of their happiness is ten times stronger than that which she holds for any other thing, except perhaps her envy for power. That is something she is not sure she can ever really not strive to achieve, though this time...with this new life she has found herself in, she has been given a reward. As it would turn out, despite her rather stupid moves that led to her deaths in the past, Satan found that Envy was very much the embodiment of her Sin. In his eyes, there was no other Overmind who could or would go to the lengths she had to embrace it and live up to its allure. So, as a reward, she was given the position of Kakai of Envy, one that she had strove for since she first took an interest in the intoxicating pull of power. A position that she has enjoyed for the past year. Though now that she has it, she can think of only one thing. What more can she get? She is hungry for more, and that need is never satisfied. There is nothing that will take it away, and the one person would could allow her to feel whole, complete, satisfied, is the one person she can never have nor ever see again. Something that she uses to fuel her desires and to lead her down the path to ultimate and unmistakeable power. The last year spent working her way through the lower circles of their somewhat close knit society, starting rumors, allowing them to spread like wildfire. The only ones she has not interacted with being the other six Kakai, for reasons she has yet to reveal to anyone. But that does not mean she hasn't ensured that the rumors of her existence have not reached them. Quite the opposite really, she has made certain of it. But now, having fully settled into the role she was given, its time to put an end to the rumors and get to know her fellow Kakai...see just what kind of trouble she can land herself in this time. Reaver Past/Present To date Phthonus has only had one Reaver, Gavin Adams. When she was created 5 years ago, she avoided ever being given one by constantly stating that she was searching for just the right one. Due to her rather volatile and picky nature, Satan was at least somewhat understanding. Though each time she died, it became more and more apparent that he was growing tired of waiting and of having to recycle her back to Earth. Luckily though, Envy found Gavin and though he belonged to another Overmind, it was love at first sight. Ultimately, it cost her her life once but eventually, as always, she got what she wanted and now, having killed his former Overmind, Gavin is her Reaver. The two may have a bit of a complicated and at times frustrating relationship, but as far as Reaver/Overmind bonds go, they have a very strong one. She trusts him, which is rare for the Kakai of Envy and she adores him more than any other. If she ever had to choose another, she isn't sure what she would do. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Females Category:Active